To Tell Of Your Love
by dark-dragon-princess
Summary: After Yuugi suffers a heart break from Anzu, who will be there to comfort him? THIS IS A YAOI, PEOPLE Y/Y
1. Chapter1: A Shocking Discovery

DDP: Hiya! I'm taking yet another short break from The Green Mile to write this. For those who read The Green Mile, I am working on chapter 4, so don't worry. From now on, I will be swiching back and forth between The Green Mile and this story for updates. Me and Midnight will be taking care of this story because my muses are on vacation...  
  
Midnight: Yeah, and I didn't want to go, and besides, my hikari would be pretty lonely...  
  
DDP:^.^ I feel so loved... anywho, this is my first attemp at a yaoi story, so please be kind. Midnight, could you do the warnings please?  
  
Midnight: oh alright, since you asked nicely... WARNING!!! THIS FIC CONTAINS BAD LANGUAGE, YAOI (Y/Y),OH SO VERY SLIGHT YUUGI/ANZU, RAPE, VIOLENCE, ANZU-BASHING, HONDA-BASHING, AND POSSIBLE LEMONS. also, dark-dragon-princess will be using the JAPANESE names. Just so no-one is confused.  
  
DDP: Thanx Midnight ^.^ now can you do the disclaimer?  
  
Midnight: Okay, NOW you're pushing it...  
  
DDP:plllllllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeee!!! *chibi eyes*  
  
Midnight: NO, MUST RESIST CHIBI EYES!!!! oh I give up! I'll do the disclaimer.  
  
DDP: ^.^ chibi eyes...a hikari's weapon, you gotta love it!  
  
Midnight: -.-'...dark-dragon-princess DOES NOT OWN YGO!!! NOT NOW, NOT EVER!!!SO DON'T FREAKIN' SUE!!!  
  
DDP: Thank-you...On with the fic now.  
  
"..." = speech '...' = thoughts /.../ = yugi to yami   
  
//...// = yami to yugi (AN...) = my notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuugi Mutou, an average sixteen year old boy with wild tri-coloured blond, black and red hair was running as fast as his legs would allow him. He ran down the street and into the Domino Park. He stopped at a bench to catch his breath, and immediately began to cry.  
  
'why?' Yuugi thought to himself. 'Why did she do this to me me? How could she do this to me? After all i've done for her. And with HIM! I thought he was my friend. Yami was right. Why didn't I just listen to him?!  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
*Yuugi's POV*  
  
I was sitting on the couch watching TV with Yami. Actually, we were watching a movie. I'm scared half to death right now, I HATE horror movies. We're watching Final Destination 2...oh god! oh that was gross. Some guy just brutally died, and for some reason, Yami's almost laughing at it. Damn, he can be such a sadist sometimes!  
  
"Well, that should teach him to leave something cooking unattended and not to stuff his hand down a drainpipe." Yami mused.  
  
"Sadist" I say under my breath. Yami caught what I said though.  
  
"Be thankful i'm not the Tomb-Robber, Yuugi." he says.  
  
He's got a good point though. Ryou's yami has got to be the most sadistic person I ever met.   
  
The phone rings. Saved! The movie was at another scary part. I get up to answer the phone, to find out that Grandpa already got it. Dammit!  
  
"Yuugi! It's Anzu!" Grandpa shouts. I pick up the cordless.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi honey! it's Anzu!"   
  
"Hey Anzu, what's up?"  
  
"Do you think you could come over to my house? I have a surprise for you."  
  
"Sure. Anything to get out of watching this movie."  
  
"Great! What movie is it?"  
  
"Final Destination 2."  
  
"Oh. I don't want to see that movie, it's too scary! I'll see you soon sweetheart!" (AN: *Is in the background, gagging*)   
  
"Okay, bye!"  
  
I hung up the phone, to see that Yami must have heard the conversation. He didn't look too happy.  
  
"What's wrong, Yami?" I ask.  
  
//You are going to Anzu's house? For a 'surprise'?// He asks me through our mind link. I hear emphasis on the word 'surprise'.  
  
/Yes, why?/  
  
//You know how I feel about her, aibou. I do not trust anything that comes out of that lying bitch's mouth.//  
  
/Yami! She is my girlfriend, and I would appreciate you NOT bad-mouthing her! You may not trust her, but I do!/  
  
//She's only using you, Yuugi. Why can't you see that?//  
  
/That's it! I'm going to Anzu's house, and there's nothing you can do to stop me! First you insult her, now you're accusing her of using me?! Buzz off, Yami! What I do with my life is MY buisness!/ Well, I must say that I left Yami a little shocked at my outburst. Oh well.  
  
"Grandpa, I'm going to Anzu's house!" I shout.  
  
"Okay Yuugi!" he shouts back.  
  
//Just be careful, aibou.// Yami says via mind link. I just roll my eyes and put up a block.  
  
*TIME LAPSE TO WHEN YUUGI ARRIVES AT ANZU'S*  
  
It doesn't take very long to get here. About a twenty minute walk. No biggie. I knock on the door, and Anzu answers.  
  
"Hi Yuugi! come in!" She says.  
  
I walk in the door, and I see my friend, Honda there. I sit on a chair opposite to him.   
  
"So, Yuugi. Ready for your surprise?" Anzu asks. I nod.  
  
Anzu smirks, almost evilly. She walks up to Honda, sits on his lap,wraps her arms around his neck, and pulls him into a fierce kiss.  
  
I'm sitting there in total shock. My girfriend is cheating on me?  
  
"A-Anzu? What are you doing?" I ask. I can feel tears stinging my eyes.  
  
"Oh, Yuugi! You are such a hopeless case! Put two and two together, you idiot! I'm breaking up with you!" She says breaking away from her lip-lock with Honda.  
  
"Why?" I asked, my voice slightly trembling.  
  
"Why? Because you are nothing but a big baby! I need a man who's strong and doesn't cry when every little thing in the world goes wrong! I was only using you to get to Yami, but I gave up on him, because I found Honda! Nobody likes you Yuugi. Everyone is only your friend because they feel sorry for you. Even Yami. Yami doesn't care about a little shit like you. You're just a burden to him. So you know what? Take your stupid little self, and jump off a bridge. You will be doing the world a whole lot of good. Now get the fuck out of my house!" She practically screams.  
  
Tears are now pouring down my face as I try my best to fight back whimpers. I'm still sitting on the chair, too shocked to move. Honda stands up and says,  
  
"Holy shit, Yuugi. Anzu said get the fuck out, so go!" With that, he punches me in the face. I cry out in pain, and I slowly make my way to the door.  
  
When I get out the door, I start running as fast as I can.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
*Still in Yuugi's POV*  
  
I sit down on the bench, and wipe the tears away from my amethyst eyes. I start to nurse the bruise forming on my cheek from where Honda punched me. Then I start to think. Is what Anzu said, true? Am I really just a burden to everyone?  
  
*AT THE MUTOU RESIDENCE*  
  
*Yami's POV*  
  
Why was he angry with me? I know I insulted his girlfriend, if anyone in their right minds would want HER as a girlfriend, but I was honest with him. My aibou does not like it when I am not honest, so, I told him the truth. I know in my mind that Anzu is not being faithful to my aibou. My little hikari does not deserve that. He deserves someone who will love him, be faithful to him and treat him like royalty. Okay, okay, i'll admit it. He needs me to love him. And I already do. I swear, I love that boy to pieces, but I know that my feelings for him will never be returned. ugh, was it always this stuffy in here? I need air.  
  
"Grandfather Mutou, I am just going to go take a walk."I say  
  
"Alright, Yami. Be careful." He answers.  
  
Those are the same words I said to Yuugi before he left.*sigh* oh well. I grab my leather coat and put my faveorite pair of boots on, (AN: You know the ones he wears in the show? those ones.) and head out the door.  
  
*BACK WITH YUGI*  
  
*Reader's POV*  
  
Yuugi is still sitting on the bench thinking.  
  
'how long has she been fucking Honda behind my back?' he wonders.  
  
Yuugi stands up and starts walking. He decides to go home, so he starts walking towards home. Halfway their, he doesn't notice Yami walking right across the street from him. He mindlessly starts to cross the street, but doesn't notice a car speeding down the street. Yami looks up and notices Yugi crossing the street. He also notices the car, about ten seconds away from hitting Yuugi. He looks at Yuugi and notices that he is not paying attention.  
  
"YUUGI!" He yells. Yuugi looks up, just as the car is about to hit him...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DDP: And i'm gonna end it there. Damn i'm evil.  
  
Midnight: That you are, hiki. That you are.  
  
DDP: OH and i have seen final destination 2. The story line is the same as the first, but the graphics are so freakin' cool, it's not funny. And for those of you who have seen it, Yami was talking about the first guy who died.  
  
Midnight: Lots of blood in that movie...I prefer comedy, but horror is good too...  
  
DDP: Anywho...I have a poll going on. Just drop a review with your answer. WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE A LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS? IF YOU SAY 'YES' IT WILL BE YUUGI AND YAMI.  
  
Midnight: Read and review. No flames. Ciao! 


	2. Chapter2: Admit it! You Like Him!

DDP: Hi people! I saw some reviewers on FanFiction.Net AND Mediaminer.org telling me to get my ass in gear and update so here I am.   
  
Shi Tsukino, thank you for the review, and thank-you SO much for putting me on your favorites list. I know I hate Anzu/Yuugi pairings too, but whenever I read about Anzu hurting Yuugi, it just makes me want to torture her more, so you have my word that Anzu will die a VERY horrible death. If it makes you feel better, I can put you in the fic somewhere. All you have to do is give me a character name a description, and I can squeeze you in. I'm glad you like my story though.  
  
Thank-you so much to: Nae Nae Yuy-Leonhart, Wolfspeaker,SoulDreamer, me, sakura, dancerboy009 and silver-tifa. You guys are so freakin' awesome, its not funny!  
  
For my reviewers at Mediaminer.org, thank-you sooo much to: Fallen Hikari, GundamJacob, ccam3 and cerridwen! You guys rock!  
  
Also, THERE WILL BE A YUUGI/YAMI LEMON! i got e-mails and reviews saying they wanted one so yeah. it will not be in this chapter though. Okay. Midnight, warnings please.  
  
Midnight: You got it! WARNING!!! THIS FIC CONTAINS BAD LANGUAGE, YAOI (Y/Y),RAPE, VIOLENCE, ANZU-BASHING, HONDA-BASHING, AND POSSIBLE LEMONS. also, dark-dragon-princess will be using the JAPANESE names. Just so no-one is confused.And their will be absolutely NO MORE YUUGI/ANZU! yes! *does a little victory dance* and DDP will now be spelling Yugi's name with ONE 'u'. m'kay? m'kay.  
  
DDP:...right...i'll just do the disclaimer...  
  
Disclaimer: Once, I made a wish upon a shooting star and wished that I could own YGO...but the star said "not on your life!" SO I DON'T OWN IT! DON'T SUE!  
  
DDP: On with the fic.  
  
"..."=speech '...'=thoughts /.../=yugi to yami   
  
//...//=yami to yugi (AN:...)=my notes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"YUUGI!" Yami yells. Yuugi looks up, eyes wide with horror, just as the car is about to hit him...  
  
The next few seconds feel like an eternity. All Yugi feels is something hard ramming into him and hitting hard ground with someone or something on top of him.   
  
Yugi opens his eyes and notices that he is on the sidewalk, with Yami on top of him. The driver of the car stops driving, and opens his door and walks out to the two boys with tri-coloured hair.  
  
"Oh my god! are you guys okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't see where I was going!" The guy says.  
  
"Obviously. Where you too blind to see that someone was trying to cross the street?" Yami spat, getting off of Yugi. The guy just stood there.  
  
"Are you alright, Yugi?" Yami asks.  
  
'He saved me. Why would he save me if he thinks i'm nothing but a burden?' Yugi thinks to himself.  
  
"Yugi? Are you alright? Please, Yugi, speak to me. At least look at me, aibou." Yami pleaded.  
  
/I'm sorry./ Yugi said through mind-link. Yami looked confused.  
  
//For what, little one?//  
  
/For being such a burden.// At this time, the tears from before were threatening to spill down Yugi's face.  
  
//Who told you that you were a burden to me?!// Yami asked, anger evident in his voice.  
  
//NEVER would I think of you as a burden, aibou. Never. Who told you that?// Yami was pissed. Whoever hurt his aibou would pay. Yugi just stayed silent.  
  
//Alright little one. Lets go home, and you can tell me there, okay? But first, let me know if you are okay.// Yami said soothingly.  
  
/I'm fine, Yami. Lets go home./ Yugi said, lifting his face to look at Yami. Yugi watched as Yami's face changed from a look of worry, to a look of relief, back to a look of worry. Yami's eyes narrowed as he spotted the bruise on Yugi's cheek.  
  
//What happened to your face, aibou?// He asked.  
  
/Please, Yami. Can we just talk about it when we get home? I really don't want to say anything right here./ Yugi replied.  
  
//Very well, aibou. Lets go.//  
  
Yami helped Yugi to his feet, and started to slowly walk home.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi, and Yami made it home safely, but Yami had to help Yugi walk a little. Grandpa, spotting this, ran over to them right away.   
  
"What happened?!" Grandpa exclaimed.  
  
"Car accident. Yugi was nearly hit by a car. I had to tackle him out of the way to save him." Yami replied. Grandpa looked extremely worried.  
  
"Are you going to tell us what happened at Anzu's now, little one?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded.  
  
"She broke up with me. The 'surprise was that she was cheating on me with Honda while we were together. She told me that nobody liked me and that they thought I was nothing but a burden. When I didn't move, or say anything, Honda punched me." Yugi said, tears now streaming down his face.  
  
"Calm down now, my boy. It'll be okay. You do know that what Anzu said wasn't true, right?" Grandpa asked. Yugi nodded a little hesitantly at first.  
  
Yami, on the other hand, was beyond pissed. His hands were clenched and his eyes narrowed and changed from a calm, deep violet, to bright, ruby red.   
  
'How could they do this to such a sweet angel like him?! They were supposed to be his friends! And to do such a thing to one so pure and innocent, is HIGHLY punishable in my eyes...' Yami thought.  
  
Yami's eyes got a sort of demonic glint in them, as he stood up, and started walking towards the door.  
  
"Yami? What are you doing? Where are you going?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"To teach those bastards not to fuck with my aibou!" Yami shouted. (AN: i'm sure most of you know that I meant like, making him upset, but just incase ^.^)  
  
/No, Yami! Please!/ Yugi pleaded.  
  
//Aibou, they had no right to do that to you!//  
  
/Still, two wrongs don't make a right./  
  
//Who says sending those two assholes to the Shadow Realm is a wrong-doing?//  
  
/I do. Please Yami, just don't. I need you to stay here with me! Please!/ Yugi pleaded, yet again, only this time bringing out the deadliest weapon a hikari has...the chibi eyes.  
  
//Dammit, Yugi! You and your eyes...// Yami said. Yugi mentally grinned.  
  
//Alright, alright. I won't go. But if they EVER do something to you again, I will send them to the Shadow Realm, allow the Dark Magician and the Celtic Gaurdian to have fun torturing them almost to death, then I will retrieve them, and personally escort them to hell. Is that clear?// Yugi grinned again, at the lengths Yami would go just to torture somebody who wronged him, then nodded.  
  
//Good.//  
  
"Well, judging by Yami's outburst, I don't think he sees you as a burden, Yugi." Grandpa said. He could tell by the blank looks on Yugi and Yami's faces that they were conversing mentally.   
  
Yugi nodded, and Yami calmed down, his eyes returning to a deep violet colour.  
  
"I think I shall take Yugi upstairs to check for injuries from the car accident." Yami said to Grandpa.  
  
"Alright. Get some rest, Yugi." Grandpa said. He looked at the clock, and his eyes widened.  
  
"Look at the time! 7:00 already! I better get dinner started!"   
  
Yami chuckled a little bit, and took Yugi upstairs, to his bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Yugi and Yami got to Yugi's room, Yugi sat down on his bed. Yami went over to Yugi and started to examine his arms and fingers for any sprains, scrapes, or bruises. Yami found none, but he remembered, when he tackled Yugi out of the way of the car, Yugi landed on his back. A small blush krept up into Yami's face as he turned to Yugi.  
  
"Aibou, would you mind taking your shirt off? When I tackled you out of the way of that car, you landed on your back and..." Yami trailed off.  
  
Yugi looked up at his darker half and noticed that he was...blushing? No, it can't be. Must be a trick of the light, because Yami *never* blushes.  
  
So Yugi stood up, and took off his shirt. Yami couldn't really help but stare, as his blush deepened.  
  
"Yami, are you okay? Your all red, are you sick?" Yugi asked.  
  
Yami snapped out of his daze, shook his head, and continued to examine for injuries.  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi was a little bit concerned at his darker half's antics. Yugi could have sworn he saw Yami blush, but Yami never blushes. Then Yami asked him to take his shirt off, and his face got even redder.  
  
'Does he like me?' Yugi's thoughts were cut short, and he gasped from the pain coming from his back.  
  
Yami frowned when he saw a good sized scrape on his aibou's back.  
  
"I think, Yugi, that a nice hot bath will do you some good. It will take awhile for Grandfather to finish making dinner, and I am willing to bet money in saying that you are pretty sore." Yami said.  
  
Yugi nodded, and went to the bathroom. He turned on the water in the bathtub, found the temerature that he liked, and put the plug in. Then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in!" Yugi shouted. It was Yami, and he handed Yugi a fresh towel and a clean pair of pyjamas. Yugi said his thanks, and Yami walked out, closing the door behind him. Taking off the rest of his cloths, Yugi slid into the warm water. He squeezed his eyes shut and gave a slight gasp as the water hit the scrape. When he relaxed, he started thinking.  
  
*YUGI'S POV*  
  
DOES Yami like me? If he does, then why doesn't he tell me? Fear of rejection? Yes, that's probably it. But...if he likes me...the question should be...do I like him back?  
  
Ahhh! This is too confusing! When I was with Anzu, I felt like I loved her...I think...but when Yami was checking me for injuries, I felt something...different. Like I would die if he wasn't here. Do I like him?   
  
'Just admit it! You like him!' an inner voice in my head piped up.  
  
I can't like him! He's my yami! My other half! Even if he IS relly sexy...where did that come from?  
  
'See? You like him!'  
  
But he's my other half!  
  
'So? Ryou and HIS other half are together. I wouldn't be surprised if Malik and HIS other half are together.'  
  
Man, this is confusing. Mabey i'll talk to Jounouchi tomorrow at school...he might know what's wrong with me.  
  
There was another knock at the door. I checked the clock in the bathroom. 8:30?! Wow, time sure flies!  
  
"Yugi? Grandfather says that dinner is ready"  
  
"Okay, Yami, i'll be out in a minute!"  
  
I'll deal with these feelings later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DDP: Another chapter done! Aren't you glad it's not a cliffie this time? Man I thought somebody was gonna come murder me in my sleep last chapter...  
  
Midnight: If anyone did that, you would not be able to continue the story.  
  
DDP: That's true...oh and THERE WILL BE A Y/Y LEMON! not next chapter though. Mabey chapter 4 or 5...but to make up for the wait, next chapter will have a bit of Y/Y fluff!  
  
Yugi:O.O  
  
Yami:O.O  
  
Marik:O.O  
  
Bakura:O.O  
  
Midnight: I think the muses are back from vacation.  
  
Yugi: a...lemon?  
  
Yami: with...Yugi?  
  
Bakura: *is busy laughing his ass off*  
  
Marik: *is busy laughing his ass off*  
  
DDP: HEY! BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET, OR I'LL PUT YOU, BAKUR, IN A LEMON WITH PEGASUS, AND I'LL PUT YOU, MARIK IN A LEMON WITH SHADI!!!  
  
B+M: *shuts up immediately*  
  
Midnight: Drop a review and tell us what you think of the story! PLEASE NO FLAMES! 


	3. Chapter3: Finding Out

DDP: O.O oh my good sweet lord....16 reviews? I didn't expect many people to like this story...*faints*  
  
Midnight: Sorry about her...she's just a little shocked.  
  
Yugi: O.O I still can't believe she's putting me in a lemon with Yami...  
  
Yami: O.O yeah...  
  
Midnight: Oh will you two get over it?! Be thankful she's not putting either of you in a lemon with someone like Bandit Keith!  
  
Y+Y: I guess! I'd probably quit if she ever did that!  
  
DDP: *wakes up* *blinks* I'm really sorry it took so long for the update...I had a bit of a case of writer's block. Okay Yugi! time to thank those wonderful reviewers ^.^  
  
Yugi: Okay! ^.^  
  
silver-tifia- Thank-you soooo much for putting this story in your fave list! We're really glad that you absolutely, totally, completely love our story! And there is nothing wrong with being a little hyper! You should see me and Dragon afer a couple of chocolate bars!  
  
DDP: ^.^ yep!  
  
tyrell- We're glad you like the story so much! Dragon is sorry for taking so long to update, hopefully you aren't dead ^.^  
  
SoulDreamer- We're glad you think this is great!  
  
Molly-chan the Anime/game fan- There's gonna be a lot more Yami blushing where that came from! Dragon and Midnight both agree that it is really cute when Yami blushes. Thanx for your support in the story! we really appreciate it!  
  
Yami Shadi- Sorry about dissing your fave character! Dragon told me that since you like Shadi, she'a gonna use Bandit Keith next time she threatens Marik with a lemon!  
  
me- Yes! You ARE freakin' awesome! don't worry, the fluff is comin! *blush*  
  
Shi Tsukino- We're glad you think this is much better! Shi, I'm glad you like us now. The update is here!  
  
Dark Wolf Person Thingie- The next chapter is here, hopefully you can find the story! Thanx for your support!  
  
DDM: Thanx to all the reviewers out there, you guys rock! There will also be an OC in this chapter...and probably a few more chapters...Marik, since your back from vacation, you can do the warnings now.  
  
Marik: *sarcastic* oh joy!...WARNING!THIS FIC CONTAINS BAD LANGUAGE, YAOI (Y/Y), RAPE, VIOLENCE, ANZU-BASHING, HONDA-BASHING, AND LEMONS. also, dark-dragon-princess will be using the JAPANESE names. Just so no-one is confused.  
  
DDP: Thank-you! Bakura, disclaimer please!  
  
Bakura: Dark-Dragon-Princess DOES NOT OWN YGO! DO NOT SUE!!!  
  
DDP: Thank-you! Now on with the fic and the much awaited fluff.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Chapter 3: Finding Out  
  
*YUGI'S POV*  
  
I was sitting on my bed, trying to finish my homework. I couldn't finish it, considering I was still trying to figure out if Yami liked me...and more importantly, if I liked him back...  
  
Just then, I heard the door opening. I turned around to see who it was...it was Yami? I look over at my clock. It reads 11:45. Why would Yami be in my room at this time of night? Ever since he got his own body, he's been sleeping in the guest bedroom. Doesn't he know I have school tomorrow? We just sit there looking at eachother for a few minutes, until he decides to break the silence.  
  
"Why are you not asleep, aibou?"   
  
"Just thinking. I can't really fall asleep."  
  
"Well, mabey I can help you fall asleep..." he whispers seductively.  
  
My eyes widen slightly as he walks over to my bed, pushed me back and crawls on top of me. I can see the need and the lust burning in his eyes, and for some reason, I have no objection.  
  
He closes the distance between us and captures my lips in a soft sweet kiss. I feel his tongue lick my bottom lip, pleading for entrance. Entrance which I grant. His tongue begins to probe my mouth as I feel his fingers begin to unbutton my shirt. Again, I am not objective. In fact, i'm quite enjoying myself. He finishes with my shirt, and he immediately began attacking my chest and stomach.  
  
He's just about to pull my pants off when all of a sudden...  
  
*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE- SMASH!*  
  
I woke up to that oh-so-annoying alarm clock. I think back to that dream. What was that all about? What does it mean? I would normally check to see what time it is, but I smashed my alarm clock, so I can't do that. I hear footsteps running down the hall. My door burst open, and Yami walked in. His look of worry turned into one of deep amusement.  
  
"Aibou, you really have to stop breaking those alarm clocks. That's the third one this week, and I don't think Grandfather will be too happy knowing that he has to buy yet another alarm clock." He says.  
  
"Well, can I help it? I was enjoying my sleep, when all out of the blue, I hear this annoying beeping!" (AN: Trust me, Yugi. I know how you feel)  
  
Yami chuckles and says,  
  
"Yes well, you better get up and get ready for school. I don't think you want to be late. Oh, and I almost forgot, Joey called yesterday while you were taking a bath. He said he couldn't talk long, because he was meeting his girlfriend, but he left a message. He said that he was going to pick you up today with his girlfriend."  
  
"Okay. But give me five more minutes? Pretty please?" I plead, using my all-powerful chibi eyes.  
  
"No, Yugi. Your eyes are not going to work on me. Particularly because I am not looking at them. Now get up and get ready for school. Grandfather is cooking breakfast."  
  
"But Yaaammiiii!"   
  
"No!"  
  
"But Yyyyaaaaammmmmmmiiiiiii!"  
  
"Okay, okay! Five more minutes, aibou and then you are getting up, even if I have to drag you out of bed myself!"  
  
"Thanks, Yami! ^.^" hehe...chibi eyes and the whiney voice...works every time...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*READER'S POV*  
  
After *finally* waking up, (if you include Yami ripping the sheets off your bed, pulling you by the feet off your bed and dumping a glass full of cold water on your face and him saying "I warned you aibou" waking up) Yugi came downstairs in his blue school uniform, his hair still slightly damp from the water Yami threw on him. He had to put on a bit of cover-up to hide the briuse on his cheek. He didn't want his friends to worry.  
  
"What's for breakfast?" He asked.  
  
"Pancakes and orange juice." Grandpa answered.  
  
"Don't forget, Yami. You're helping me around the shop today."  
  
"Yes, Grandfather. I remember."  
  
Just then the door knocks. Yugi opens the door and his best friend Jounouchi Katsuya (AN: is that how you spell his last name?) and his girlfriend, Kat walked in.  
  
Jounouchi had somewhat neat , but still a little messy blonde hair. He was way taller than Yugi standing at a height of 6'2. To top it off, he had warm honey coloured eyes.  
  
Jounouchi had his arm around a girl with redish-black hair that was nearly three feet long and brownish eyes that varied from black to red. Yugi knew from expieriance that when her eyes turned red, she is not one you would want to mess with. This girl was named Kat. She was Yugi's second best friend. She was about three inches shorter than Yugi, standing at about 5'2. She was also a fan of leather. You wouldn't believe it if I told you how often she and Yami go shopping for new clothes.  
  
"Hey, Yuge! Wat up, man?" Jou asked.  
  
"Hey, Jou! Hey Kat! not much, but I think we better get going before we're late, don't you think?" Yugi replied.  
  
"Yes. The last thing Jou needs is another detention for being late!" Kat said, playfully poking her boyfriend.  
  
"Aw give me a break! I've only had ten detentions this month!"  
  
"I'm not sure that is something to be proud of Jounouchi." Yami said, walking in.  
  
We all just laughed for a few minutes, before Kat said,  
  
"Alright, we really gotta get going if we're not gonna be late."  
  
"Okay. Goodbye Yami! Love you, Grandpa!" Yugi said, grabbing his backpack and heading for the door.  
  
"Don't forget, Yami. We're going shopping for some clothes on Thursday after school!" Kat shouted going out the door. Yami perked up at the thought of buying a new leather outfit. Everyone else just laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was now lunch time in Domino High. (AN: Too lazy to type out classes and lessons ^.^) Yugi, Jou and Kat were sitting at a table, waiting for Ryou to show up.  
  
"Wonder where he is." Jou thought out loud.  
  
"He said he had to stay behind and ask a teacher about getting extra help in Physics. (AN: i HATE physics! Who's with me?)  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go find something to eat. You guys want anything?" Kat asked.  
  
"Nah, I'm good. Thanks, anyway hun." Jou replied.  
  
"No thanks." Yugi replied.  
  
"Alright." Kat siad, walking off to the Servery.  
  
"Jou, I need to ask you something." Yugi said quietly.  
  
"Alright, shoot."  
  
"Well, lately I've been getting these weird feeling around...someone, and I don't know what they mean. I also had this really weired dream about this person last night."  
  
"What kind of feelings. And what was the dream about?"  
  
"Feelings like, if this person is away, I feel this gaping hole in my heart, and I feel like dying beacuse this person isn't here. About the dream..." Yugi trailed off and he blushed brightly.  
  
Joey just smiled, and then giggled, and then burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Nothin' man. I just thought you were smarter than that! Dude, you're in love!" Jou said, giggling again.   
  
Then it clicked in Yugi's mind. He was in *love* with his *yami* He didn't just like him, he *loved* him!  
  
Jou stopped giggling and slighly frowned.  
  
"Hey...wait a minute. Aren't you wit' Anzu?" Jou asked.  
  
Yugi frowned and said,  
  
"I don't want to talk about it right now."  
  
Jou, being smart for once, (AN:no offence to the Jou fans out there...*smacks self*) kept silent and did not push the matter further. They stayed silent for awhile, before Jou smiled again and asked,  
  
"So, Yuge. Who's the lucky girl?"  
  
"I never said it was a girl, Jou."  
  
This didn't phase Jou at all. Since he himself was bi. He had dated Duke Devlin for a while, but they broke up. Since Yugi had a girlfriend, (AN: *gags*) and now he had a crush on a guy, Jou would say that Yugi was bi too.  
  
"Alright. Who's the lucky guy?"  
  
Yugi blushed again and said,  
  
"Promise not to tell?"  
  
"Cross my heart, an' hope to die. I promise dat if I tell a soul, I won't eat for a whole week." Yugi giggled. He knew that Jou couldn't evenlast half of a day without eating.  
  
"Alright. It's Yami."  
  
"Yami? As in the same Yami that goes gaga at the thought of buying a new leather outfit?" Jou asked, eyes slighly wide.  
  
"One in the same." Yugi replied.  
  
"Well congratulations on actually finding someone with taste this time, Yugi." Kat said, having finished buying her food.  
  
"You heard?" Yugi asked blushing yet again.  
  
"It's nothing to be ashamed about, Yugi. It doesn't matter to us who you fall in love with, just know that we'll always be there for you. I'm sure that includes Ryou too. Speaking of which, I saw him in the Servery. He should be here any minute." Kat said.  
  
Just then, who should walk by the table, but Anzu and Honda. They just walked by, and shot Yugi the dirtiest glare they could muster.  
  
Jou just looked at them then at Yugi and said,  
  
"Care to fill us in on what happened?"  
  
Yugi took a deep breath.  
  
"Anzu broke up with me. She was cheating on me with Honda while we were together. She said she was only using me to get to Yami. Honda punched me. I was walking across the street, and almost got hit by a car, and Yami tackeled me out of the way before it did."  
  
"That fucking bitch!" Kat yelled.  
  
"Man! Dat asshole! I thought he was our friend!" Jou yelled.  
  
"But, you nearly got hit by a car?! Are you okay?" Kat asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks to Yami I am. But what should I do? I mean I *think* he likes me back, but I'm not sure."  
  
"Jus' tell, him man. It's not good to keep somethin' like dis bottled up, you know? If you tell him, and he doesn't like you, at least you got it off your chest."  
  
"Thanks, Jou! I think i'll tell hime after school today."  
  
"Jus' be sure to tell us how it went."  
  
Just then, Ryou came into the Cafeteria and walked to the table where Yugi, Kat and Jou were sitting.  
  
"So, did I miss anything while I was gone?" He asked sitting down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi was walking home, a little slowly today. He was rehearsing what he would say to Yami.  
  
When he reached the Game Shop, he was feeling a little nervous. He opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Grandpa! Y-Yami! I'm home!" He stuttered on Yami's name out of nerves.  
  
"Grandfather had to go to a friend's house. Apparently his friend sprained his ankle, and he went over to help him. He said he would probably spend the night." Yami's smooth, rich voice said right behind Yugi.  
  
"Aah! Don't scare m-me li-like that!" Yugi stuttered. Yami frowned.  
  
"Is something the matter, aibou? You don't usually stutter like this when you talk to me."  
  
"I have to tell you something, Yami."  
  
"What is it aibou? Is it Anzu and Honda?! If it's them, aibou, i'll go and tear their fu-"  
  
"No, Yami, it's not them.  
  
"Then what is it, aibou?"  
  
"I-I-I..."  
  
"You what, aibou?"  
  
Yugi took a deep breath and said via mind-link,  
  
/A-ashiteru, Yami. Please don't hate me./  
  
Yami just stood there in complete shock. His aibou loved him! When that piece of information finally sunk in, Yami smiled. He put a hand on the back of Yugi's head, and brought their lips together in a kiss.  
  
Yugi opened his eyes in shock at what was happening. Then he relaxed and melted into the kiss. Yami licked Yugi's bottom lip, and Yugi opened his mouth. He moaned low in his throat when Yami's tongue began exploring every crevice of his mouth. Yami tasted like foreign spices to him. To Yami, Yugi tasted like sweet chocolate and sugar. Now this was the kind of taste he could get used to.  
  
//Ashiteru, aibou. I did not tell you because I did not think that you would ever love me back.//  
  
/That's okay, Yami. We're together now./  
  
//Hai.//  
  
Yami continued to kiss Yugi, with growing passion, until they had to break the kiss, in order to breath.  
  
Both were panting and Yugi said,  
  
/Yami, I have a favor to ask./  
  
//Anything for you, aibou.//  
  
Yugi took a deep breath and asked the question that he'd been secretly wanting since he found out he was in love.  
  
/Make love to me, Yami./  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DDP: K, now i KNOW someone is going to murder me in my sleep.  
  
Midnight: Well, if they did that, hiki, they would not be able to read another chapter.  
  
DDP: I suppose, but still!  
  
Yugi: O.O...how come I was so...needy?  
  
DDP: because I promised my reviewers a lemon in the next chapter. I know I said it might be chapter five, but i decided lemon next chapter, Anzu-bashing in the fifth chapter.  
  
Y+Y: *blush*  
  
Bakura: I haven't seen the pharaoh blush this much since he walked in on his parents doing...things...in his bedroom!  
  
Yami: Well, they could have at *least* gone to THEIR room, not mine! I had to have that room burned, and I had to get a room as far away as possible from my parent's room. Not to mention, that happened when I was eight!  
  
Marik: But it was still funny!  
  
DDP:...i'm not even gonna ask how you two know about that.  
  
Midnight: Very wise, hiki.  
  
Yugi: Please read and review! No flames! 


	4. Chapter4: You're The Only One For Me

DDP: Sorry it took so long to update...BLAME IT ON BACK TO SCHOOL SHOPPING!!! I GOT DOUBLE THE REVIEWS I DID LAST CHAPTER!!! OMFG!!!0.0  
  
Yugi: VERY special thanks to:  
  
Molly-chan the Anime/game fan: Sorry it took so long to update...Yami went around trying to kill Dragon for some strange reason...Thanx for the support^.^ *gives m&ms*  
  
silver-tifa: Rambling is okay...I do it all the time! Like yesterday when I wanted an ice-cream cone, but Yami wouldn't let me have one-  
  
DDP: Yugi, you're rambling...  
  
Yugi: huh? oh sorry. anywho thanks for the support.*hugs*  
  
Rurouni_agra: We're glad you love the fic!^.^ I must say I agree...I never REALLY liked Anzu or Honda...bastards...HOW DARE THEY DO THAT TO ME!!!  
  
DDP: uh, Yugi, that's MY job to plot revenge against those two...  
  
Yugi: oh, sorry. Hey, Yami! Yami Kitsune wants to help you escort Anzu and Honda to hell.  
  
Yami: Hey, the more the merrier. ^.^ So that's you, me, Yugi, Dragon, Midnight, Bakura, Malik, Marik...and pretty much everyone else who hates Anzu and Honda...Dude this is so fucking sweet...  
  
Yugi:...right. oh and Yami-Kitsune...Yami's got a surprise for you....  
  
Yami:*kisses Yami-Kitsune on the cheek*  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh Gals: The update is here. Thanx for the support.*gives Caramilk bar*  
  
me: I think this chapter has a lemon...you'd have to ask Dragon...anywho, thanx for the support.*gives Yami and Yugi plushies*  
  
SoulDreamer: We're glad you like it! Dragon read some of your work and she told me to tell you that she is honoured to have someone with talent like yours reviewing this fic! ^.^ *gives hugs and chocolate*  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: Yes! phisics must burn in hell! oh how I loathe physics...anywho, thanx for the support!*gives chocolate*  
  
AnimeObssesed: Yeah, I know i'm a bit out of character, but Dragon has read so many stories where Yami is the open one...she wanted to be a little different and experiment with different things. Thanx for reviewing! *gives plushies*  
  
Tanya Maxwell:Sorry you had to hide from evil cliffie...the update is here, and Dragon promised only one or two more cliffies for the entire story. *hands cake*  
  
Joey's lover, Kat: That is funny! The update is here!*hands Joey plushies, posters and pictures of Joey in his boxers* don't ask how I got em...just a little blackmailing accident...*shifty glance*  
  
beady:Sorry for the long wait. The update is finally here!*gives plushies and cookies*  
  
glendora: Midnight and Dragon are a little sugar high right now, but they say thay for the pixie stix. They also say thank for the plushies. The update is here!*hands cute pics of yami and yugi* Dragon got em...don't ask how...  
  
vegie: The update is here!*hands plushies*  
  
crazytomboy1: The update is here...I think the lemon is too...*hands yami and yugi plushie*  
  
Marguerite/Matalis: Don't worry...Dragon has something VERY appropriate for Azu and Honda...but I swear, she watches WAY too many horror movies...*hands a book titled "101 ways to kill Anzu"*  
  
AnimeFan13: Dragon updated as soon as she could. *hands cookies and plushies*  
  
DDP: alright. I think I smell lemon marange pie off in the distance *sniffsniff*  
  
Midnight: Nah, more like lemon tarts *sniffsniff*  
  
DDP: okay people. There is going to be a lemon in this chapter, so if you don't like Y/Y sex, you know where the back button is.  
  
Midnight: WARNING!!! THIS FIC CONTAINS BAD LANGUAGE, YAOI (Y/Y),OH SO VERY SLIGHT YUUGI/ANZU, RAPE, VIOLENCE, ANZU-BASHING, HONDA-BASHING, AND LEMON. also, dark-dragon-princess will be using the JAPANESE names. Just so no-one is confused.  
  
DDP: wow...I didn't even have to ask...  
  
Disclaimer:dark-dragon-princess DOES NOT OWN YGO!!! NOT NOW, NOT EVER!!!SO DON'T FREAKIN' SUE!!!  
  
DDP: on with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: You're The Only One For Me  
  
/Make love to me, Yami./  
  
The very words sent chills up and down Yami's spine.  
  
//Are you sure you want to do this, Yugi? I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for, and I would never forgive myself if you're not ready.//  
  
Yugi looked at Yami, and pulled him into a heated kiss.  
  
/Yami, it only clicked today that I was in love with you, but deep down inside, I knew it all along. I learned in history class about three weeks ago that the ancient Greeks believed that everyone had two heads and four arms and legs. Until one day, Zeus threw down his lightning and cut everyone in half so that they had one head and two arms and legs. Than everyone would spend the rest of their lives finding their soul mate. If that myth is true, Than I believe I have found my soul mate. You./  
  
//Yugi...// Yami was deeply moved by what Yugi had said, and pressed harder into the kiss.  
  
//Yugi, I love you so much. You are the light to my darkness, the day to my night, my beautiful aibou. But I still don't want you to do anything you are not ready for.// Air was becoming an issue, so the two broke the kiss.  
  
"Yami, I am ready. I love you too, and I trust you. I want to give you what I would never even consider giving anyone else. Please Yami."  
  
"Very well, aibou. Only because you are so cute when you beg." Yami smiled and patted Yugi's nose with his finger.  
  
"I'm not begging, i'm asking." Yugi said with mock annoyance. Yugi took one of Yami's fingers in his mouth and began to suck lightly on them, earning a groan from Yami.  
  
"Whatever you say, Yugi. But I think we should go upstairs, as the couch would be quite uncomfortable. My room or yours?"  
  
"Whichever is closest."  
  
"Works for me."   
  
Yami captured Yugi's lips in another kiss, and picked him up, bridal style. The kiss grew more desperate and more passionate as Yugi and Yami made their way up the stairs. Yami's room was closest, so Yami opened his door, and closed it behind them, his lips never leaving Yugi's. When they were both in his room, Yami broke the kiss and tossed Yugi on his double sized bed.  
  
Yami immidiatetly attacked Yugi's neck and his long, slender fingers unbuckled Yugi's neck belt, giving him better access. He sucked on the piece of flesh between the neck and shoulder, earning a moan from Yugi. This only encouraged Yami, and he sucked harder.   
  
He bit down softly on the flesh, leaving a mark there, then suckled on it apologetically. (AN: Is that even a word? oh well, if it's not, I invented a new word.^.^')  
  
Yugi moaned again and thought to himself /This is heaven.../ unaware that he sent that through the mind-link.  
  
//I'm glad you're enjoying this, Yugi, but our night has barely begun.//  
  
/I said that out loud?/ Yugi blushed.  
  
//mm-hmm.//  
  
Yami was finally finished with Yugi's neck and proceded to unbutton Yugi's shirt. Yugi reached up and tugged at Yami's jacket, signalling that he wanted it off. Yami grinned, finished unbuttoning Yugi's shirt, and took off his jacket revealing he was wearing a tight leather tank top.  
  
'not for long' Yugi thought, pulling off his shirt.  
  
When Yugi's shirt was off, Yami began to bombard Yugi's chest with kisses, suckles and nips. Each getting a moan of pleasure from Yugi. Yami trailed his tongue down the center of Yugi's chest, then brought it back up and swirled it around his nipple. He then took it into his mouth and began to suck.  
  
Yugi moaned again and tugged at Yami's shirt.  
  
/Yami, your shirt is starting to hurt my skin. You keep pressing to hard./  
  
//oh...sorry, love.//  
  
Yami got up and removed his shirt. Yugi couldn't help but stare at the well-toned muscles on his arms and stomach. Yami caught Yugi staring and smirked. He went back to kissing Yugi's chest, and began to unbuckle Yugi's pants. Yami went back up to Yugi's lips and Yugi kissed Yami. Yami forced his tongue into Yugi's mouth and began to probe when Yugi's tongue me his, and they began a tongue-war for dominance.  
  
At this time, Yami had finished with Yugi's pants and slid them down, along with his boxers to about the knee. Yugi kicked them off the rest of the way. Yami began to move his arms around the small body beneath him. Due to lack of oxygen, Yami had to break their kiss.  
  
He began to creep downward. He stopped at Yugi's naval and dipped his tongue in and out of it. Then continued on downward. He reached Yugi's member and teased it with his tongue.  
  
/Yami.../ Yugi groaned.   
  
Yami smirked and placed his hands on Yugi's hips and held him down as he took Yugi in whole.   
  
The pleasure might have been to much for Yugi because he screamed not using the mind-link.   
  
"Yami!"  
  
//Yes?// Yami asked with fake innocence.  
  
/Feels good.../  
  
//Well you might want to prepare for this...// Yami began to suck hard...really hard.  
  
It did not take Yugi long to release into Yami's mouth, Yami just sucked up his smaller lover's essence.  
  
Yugi lay panting and sweaty as Yami kissed his way up to Yugi's mouth.  
  
Yugi had regained himself and kissed Yami when he reached his mouth.  
  
/My turn.../   
  
Yami did not expect Yugi to flip them over so that he was underneath Yugi, so it came as a bit of a shock when he did.   
  
Yugi started to kiss Yami all over his chest and noticed something odd.  
  
/Yami...how the hell did you manage to stay clothed? Well, that need some attending to.../ Yugi said, smirking as he reached down to unbuckle Yami's leather pants.  
  
Since it was leather, Yugi didn't have to worry about boxers since Yami had told him once how uncomfortable it was. Yugi tried his best to mimick what Yami had done to him. He started by sucking on a nipple, making Yami groan, then moved down and dipped his tongue in and out of Yami's naval, earning another groan from Yami.  
  
Yugi moved farther down and placed his hands on Yami's hips to hold him down, just as Yami did to him. Yugi wasn't sure of what to do, but it turned out that he was a natural teaser so Yami was moaning at what Yugi was doing. After Yugi was finished teasing Yami's member, he took it into his mouth and began to suck right away.Yami took a little longer to release than Yugi did, but he eventually did. Yugi choked a bit on Yami's essence.  
  
//Are you okay, love?//  
  
/Hai, i'm alright/  
  
Yugi smiled and kissed Yami on the lips.  
  
/That was great Yami/  
  
//ah but the night is not yet over.//  
  
/It isn't?/  
  
//Nope.//  
  
Yami flipped them again so that he was once again on top of Yugi. He reached over to his dresser and got a bottle of...  
  
'Hand lotion? oh well, it works.' Yami shrugged and popped open the lid. The scent of Raspberry reached Yugi's nose. Yami coated three fingers with the hand lotion.  
  
//koi, this may hurt a bit. You just need to relax or it will hurt more.//  
  
/Okay. I trust you, Yami/  
  
Yami kissed Yugi's lips as he inserted a coated finger into Yugi's entrace. Yugi gasped at the intrusion, but relaxed as Yami had instructed. When Yami inserted a second finger, Yugi wiggled around a bit but forced himself to relax. On the third finger, Yugi couldn't help but scream in Yami's mouth.  
  
//Shhhh koi, it's alright.// Yami continued to sooth Yugi until Yugi finally relaxed.  
  
Yami continued to stretch Yugi and thrust his fingers in and out of the boy. When Yami was content, he removed his fingers and poured some more hand lotion in his hand and coated his own member. Once satisfied, he positioned himself at Yugi's entrace, and slowly thrust halfway in, trying to make it as painless as possible for Yugi.  
  
Yugi whimpered and a few tears escaped his eyes.  
  
//Yugi, do you want me to stop?//  
  
/No, it's alright, i'm fine. Just go ahead./  
  
Yami nodded and thrusted the rest of the way in. Yugi screamed in pain, but it eventually subsided and signalled to Yami that he was fine. Yami started to thrust in and out of Yugi, setting up a steady and even pace.  
  
Yugi's screams of pain quickly turned to screams of pleasure as Yami quickened his pace. Yami changed the angle he was thrusting in and continued. When he hit Yugi's prostate, Yugi screamed in both the mind-link and out loud. Yami continued to hit the spot and Yugi continued to scream.   
  
A few thrusts later, Yugi released over their stomachs. Yami came soon after in Yugi and collapsed on his chest. Both lay pating for breath. Yami slid out of Yugi and pulled a blanket over themselves.  
  
"Ashiteru Yugi, my light. Thank-you."  
  
"Your welcome my darkness, ashiteru."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DDP: That was my first lemon, gomen if it sucked.  
  
Midnight: It wasn't that bad, hiki. though I don't hear Yami and Yugi...I think you left them speechless.  
  
Yugi+Yami: 0.0 *speechless*  
  
DDP: oh, Marik and Bakura...if you make ANY jokes whatsoever, i'm inviting you-know-who over to have a little fun with you guys.  
  
Midnight: Gee, that's a fate worse than death guys, better not say anything.  
  
Marik+Bakura: NO! ANYONE BUT HER! ANYONE!!!! WE'LL BE QUIET! *shuts up*  
  
DDP: I'm sure you can all guess what *the thing* is... Anywho, read and review! No flames please. 


	5. Chapter5: Best Ever

DDP: OK, I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT OF THIS CHAPTER!!! T.T Scjool started and I had so much homework...ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL I HAD HOMEWORK!!!begins to plot against evil school and teachers* Anywho...Yugi? Thank the reviewers please. (I'm still trying to not faint...I got 48 reviews!!!)  
  
Yugi: Okay! ^.^  
  
A special thanx to:  
  
Yami/Yugi/Dog Demon:  
  
DDP: *blushes* Wow...thanx for the compliment...I didn't really think it was that good....you know, you just made my day better ^.^ *hands Yami/Yugi/Dog Demon and big chocolate cake and plushies*  
  
silver-tifa: Nah, Dragon said she read your lemon and it was great! no need for a redo...Thank-you for the support and thank-you for the hug! ^.^ *gives silver-tifa a hug and chocolate*  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: Dragon says thanx to you for the compliment. ^.^ and you wanna know who Bakura and Marik were afraid of??? *gets a mysterious creepy sound to his voice* She Who Must Not Be Named...  
  
DDP: In other words, Anzu.  
  
Yugi: DON'T SAY HER NAME!!! IT'S A LIVING PLAGUE AMONG THIS EARTH!!!  
  
DDP: ^.^; As much as I agree with you, Yugi, You're gonna scare the reviewers away if you keep talking like that.  
  
Yugi: -.- My bad...  
  
DDP: Anywho, thanx for the support! ^.^*gives Kurama no Miko2003 chocolate and plushies*  
  
Tanya Maxwell: We're glad you like this chapter...and you're welcome for the cake! ^.^ *gives Tanya Maxwell cookies and plushies*  
  
ravenescence: How are ya doin? mm.org is always a pain for Dragon...That's why she goes on ff.net mostly. We're glad you like the fic and i'm glad you think i'm adorable! ^.^ *Gives ravenescence a hug*  
  
crazytomboy1: Your welcome! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but Dragon made it longer as a make-up sort of thing.*gives crazytomboy1 a hug and chocolate*  
  
AquaTenshi: There is a lot more fluff in this chappie! Dragon thinks me and Yami make a cute couple too! Thank-you for the compliment and don't worry...Dragon has a VERY suitable plan for Honda and Anzu...Somethimes she even scares Midnight with her plans...0.0 *gives AquaTenshi chocolate*  
  
Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan: Thank-you once again for your support! We really appreciate it! Thanx 4 the compliments too ^.^ *gives Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan more M&Ms*  
  
AnimeFan13: We're glad you like it! The update is here and we are sorry it took so long! *gives AnimeFan13 chocolate and plushies*  
  
Princess Strawberry: Y/Y pairings are Dragon's fave too! Thank-you for the compliments. Dragon had read a few of your stories as well and she said her fave was Peaches and Chocolate...She said it was reallllly cute! There is Anzu bashing in this chappie, and Dragon has a special plan for her in the end! *gives Princess Strawberry chocolate and plushies*  
  
SoulDreamer: Glad you like it! The update is here! Sorry it took so long! *gives SoulDreamer chocolate*  
  
ty: Sorry it took so long, but the update is here! *gives ty chocolate*  
  
me: Glad you liked the lemon! *gives me a new set of plushies*  
  
AnimeObsessedQueen44: Glad you loved it! The update is here and sorry it took so long. There is Anzu bashing and we hope you enjoy! Also, Dragon used that eyes turning red at the mention of Anzu's name in her story. We hope you don't mind ^.^ *gives AnimeObsessedQueen44 a mountain of plushies and chocolate*  
  
Reviewer #3241: Thank-you for the compliment! *gives Reviewer #3241 chocolate*  
  
Aniyu of Shadows: DDP: We are glad that you love this story so much! And Yes! You are more than welcome to help drag Anzu to hell!  
  
Y+Y: ^.^ Thanx for the Element Orbs! *goes off to find Anzu and Honda*  
  
DDP: Thank-you very much for your suggestion. I'm always open to any ideas reviewers have for my stories. I think I will do what you suggested...next chappie or the chappie after that...  
  
DDP: O.k, Marik! do the warnings please.  
  
Marik:WARNING!!! THIS FIC CONTAINS BAD LANGUAGE, YAOI (Y/Y),OH SO VERY SLIGHT YUUGI/ANZU, RAPE, VIOLENCE, ANZU-BASHING, HONDA-BASHING, AND LEMONS   
  
DDP: Thank-you! Bakura! Disclaimer please!  
  
Bakura: dark-dragon-princess DOES NOT OWN YGO!!! NOT NOW, NOT EVER!!!SO DON'T FREAKIN' SUE!!!  
  
DDP: Thank-you! On with the fic!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: Best Ever  
  
The sun shone through the windows at the Game Shop early Tuesday morning. Two tri-coloured hair teenagers are sleeping peacefully in bed.  
  
Yugi slowly cracked an eye open and then fully opened his amethyst eyes. he took in the surroundings and the fact that his back was pressed up against Yami's chest and the tan arm that was draped over his waist and that he and Yami were completely naked. Then the memories of the previous night flooded back and a light pink tinge crossed Yugi's face as he snuggled in closer to his yami.  
  
Once he was comfortable, he lay there and waited for Yami to wake up.  
  
About an hour later, Yami still had not woken up.  
  
/Man, he sleeps like a log! Still, he looks pretty peaceful. I wonder what i'm gonna tell Jou/ Yugi thought, missing the fact that he sent that through the link.  
  
//Tell Jou what, love?//  
  
/Ack! You're awake!/  
  
//Have been for a couple of minutes. So what were you going to tell Jou my hikari?//  
  
/Nothing. It's just that yesterday, I told him I was going to tell you how I felt and he wanted to know how it went./  
  
//I see. So, how long have you been awake?//  
  
/About an hour/  
  
//That long? Why didn't you wake me?//  
  
/You looked too peaceful/  
  
"You still could have waken me." Yami said opening his deep purple/red eyes.  
  
Yugi turned over so that he was facing Yami.  
  
"Well, I WAS gonna go and throw water on you like you did to me yesterday morning..."  
  
Yami chuckled at his aibou and closed the distance between their faces and captured Yugi's lips in a soft kiss.  
  
//I think i'm fully awake now//  
  
/You weren't before?/  
  
//Not by a mile//  
  
/You know, you don't talk as stupid as other people I know who are just waking up.../  
  
//Like you?//  
  
/Hey! I resent that!/  
  
//Just playing, koi.//  
  
/I know/  
  
Yami broke the kiss and Yugi tried checked the clock that was on Yami's side of the bed, but couldn't see what time it was.  
  
"Yami, would you mind checking the time for me please?"  
  
Yami nodded and turned to his clock.  
  
"10:25, koi."  
  
"10:25?!?!? OH MAN, I AM SOOO DEAD!" Yugi sat up really fast in the bed, but gave a cry as pain shot down his spine.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yugi." Yami said with regret showing faintly in his eyes.  
  
"No, it's okay Yami, but I've got to get to school!"  
  
"I already called them. I woke up a few hours before you did and I called the school and told them that you were not attending today."  
  
"You did?" Yami nodded.  
  
"Thank-you so much Yami. I didn't think I would be able to walk today anyway. Not that I care. It gives me more time to spend with you!"  
  
Yami smiled brightly and helped Yugi get out of bed.  
  
"I think I need a shower. Care to join me?" Yugi asked innocently, but Yami did not miss the half smirk on Yugi's lips.  
  
"Why, don't mind if I do, my *innocent* love." Yami emphsized the word 'innocent'.  
  
Yami helped Yugi down the hall into the main bathroom, picking up a couple fluffy white towels along the way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
(AN: Too lazy to write a shower scene, so i'll leave you to your imaginations ^.^;)  
  
After an unusually long shower, compliments to Yami, both boys walked out of the bathroom with the towels Yami had brought in around their wastes.  
  
After getting dressed, they both decided to head downstairs to watch a movie.  
  
"Alright, Yami. You can choose the movie and i'll get something to eat." Yugi said.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need help?" asked Yami.  
  
"I'll be fine, Yami. Don't worry. I'm not in as much pain as I was before." Yugi replied with his trademark look of cuteness.  
  
"Alright."  
  
When Yugi got to the kitchen, he decided to make a bowl of popcorn. He put the bag in the microwave and hit the button that said "popcorn".  
  
While he was waiting, his thoughts began to wonder.  
  
'I wonder why Grandpa isn't home yet. I'll ask Yami if he knows why when I get back in there. I hope Grandpa's okay. I hope Yami didn't choose a scary movie for us to watch.'  
  
Yugi was dragged out of his thoughts when a beeping noise signalled that the popcorn was ready.  
  
'That was fast' Yugi thought.  
  
Yugi put the popcorn in a bowl and got two glasses of soda for them and headed back into the living room where Yami was sitting on the couch with a little bit of an innocent look on his face. A little too innocent for him. Yugi eyed him suspiciously and set the goodies on the table.  
  
"Yami, do you know why Grandpa isn't home yet?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes. After I called your school this morning, Grandfather called. I answered and he said that he would be coming home a little bit late tonight. It seems his friend still needs a bit of help. I also told him that you were staying home today." Explained Yami.  
  
"And he didn't object to that?"  
  
"No, not really. I guess he figured that you were still sore from the other day."  
  
"Ok, one more question, Yami."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"What's with the innocent look?" Yugi asked, eying Yami suspiciously again.  
  
"What innocent look?" Yami asked, throwing on another tiny look of innocence.  
  
"That one!" Yugi said, pointing accusingly at Yami.  
  
"Shhh Yugi. The movie is about to start." Yami patted the seat next to him, signalling for Yugi to sit down.  
  
Yugi sat, though hesitantly, as Yami wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Just then the movie came on and the title flashed over the T.V screen. Yugi paled.  
  
"HANNIBLE?!?! YAMI ARE YOU CRAZY?!"  
  
"Yes actually, I am."  
  
"Yami, you know that scary movies give me nightmares."  
  
"I know. But this is more of a funny movie than a scary one." (AN: I thought so too! ^.^)  
  
"Yami, I don't think cannibalism is very funny."  
  
"Oh, really? I do."  
  
"-.-'...Yami, you have a VERY sick sense of humour."  
  
"And don't you forget it. Besides, you can always turn away and squeeze my hand at a scary part."  
  
"I suppose..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the end of the movie, Yugi could not watch anymore. Yami noticed Yugi squeezing his hand and his eyes shut tight. Yami watched the last few minutes of the movie and told Yugi when it was done.  
  
"What a foolish child. I mean, you would think this kid had a brain! Mabey it was his own brain he was eating! It's okay, koi, the movie is over."   
  
(AN: If you have seen Hannible, you know that part where that kid on the plane eats that piece of brain, only he didn't know it was brain? That's the part i'm talking about.)  
  
Yugi opened his eyes and let loose his death grip on Yami's hand.  
  
"Don't ever make me watch that again." Yugi said. Yami chuckled.  
  
"Okay, okay. No more horror movies for a while." Yami said, kissing the tip of Yugi's nose, and then his mouth.  
  
Yami and Yugi spent the next twenty minutes making out, but a knock at the door interrupted them.  
  
Yugi checked the clock to see that it was 4:30 pm.  
  
"That's probably Jou coming to see if i'm okay. If i'm not at school, he immediately thinks there's something wrong. He probably thinks you hurt me or something!" Yugi said.  
  
"Don't worry, little one. Here is what we will do. You answer the door and talk to Jou. The i'll come in the room and act like I was looking for you..." Yami contiued to explain his plan.  
  
When they heard another knock at the door, Yami hid in the kitchen and Yugi went and answered the door. Sure enough, it was Jou with concern written all over his face.  
  
"Yug! Are you Okay? I mean, You weren't at school and I thought that since you told me you were gonna tell Yami how you felt about him, I figured he didn't take it too well and he hurt you or somethin' and-"  
  
"Relax, Jou. I'm fine. Yami would never hurt me and you know that!" Yugi cut Jou off.  
  
"Sorry, Yug. But, why weren't you in school today? I mean, you NEVER miss school. Me, Kat and Ryou were all worried and all. And did you tell Yami? How did it go?" Jou rambled.  
  
Yami chose this time to come out of the kitchen and walk over to Yugi.  
  
"THERE you are koi! I've been looking all over for you!" Yami said before kneeling down in front of Yugi and kissing him full on the lips. Yugi responded and after a few seconds, they broke apart.  
  
Jou stood there with his eyes wide as saucers.  
  
"That answer your question, Jou?" Yami asked.  
  
"Two of 'em. But that still don't explain why you weren't at school."  
  
Yugi blushed bright red and Yami just smirked.  
  
"Well, uh..." Yugi began.   
  
Understanding dawned on Jou's face and he lit up with a grin and a few chuckles.  
  
"Well, congrats to you two. I'm happy for you, and i'm sure the others will be happy for you as well. And congrats to you Yug, for no longer bein' a virgin!" Jou said between chuckles.  
  
"Jou!" Yugi said.  
  
"Just kiddin' pal, just kiddin'. No, I really am happy for you. I brought your homework for today. There's not much. And I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the park with me, Kat, Ryou and Bakura."  
  
Yugi looked at Yami who nodded and said,  
  
"We'd love to go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
About an hour later, three couples were walking along the paths of the park. Joey and Kat were walking hand in hand, as were Ryou and Bakura, and everybody's favorite couple, Yami and Yugi.(AN: Who's with me on that one?)  
  
They just walked around, talking about whatever came to their minds, Yami and Bakura actually being civil with one another.  
  
They were planning on watching the stars later on that night. Kat had informed them all that there was a meteor shower happening that night. It was 6:00 pm, so they had a bit of time before it got really dark out.  
  
While they were all sitting on the bench, two people they could have gone the rest of their entire lives without seeing, came walzing in hand in hand.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little twerp. Still crying over our little break-up Yugi? Or did you find something else to cry over." Anzu sneered. Honda snickered.  
  
"You shut the fuck up and leave Yugi alone you selfish bitch!" Kat yelled at Anzu.  
  
"Who asked you!?" Anzu yelled back.  
  
"What the hell do you want, you assholes." Yami asked, getting incredably irratated.  
  
"Why, nothing at all. I just wanted to enjoy the meteor shower with my new lover."  
  
Anzu gave a little cry of pain as something black and full of electricity grazed the side of her face.  
  
"'Kura!" Ryou suddenly yelled at Bakura.  
  
"What?" Bakura asked innocently.  
  
"You weren't supposed to miss!" Ryou said.  
  
Everybody turned to Ryou, shocked.  
  
"What? They pissed me off 'cause they hurt Yugi." Ryou explained.  
  
"I think you've been hanging out with Bakura too long, Ryou." Jou said.  
  
Honda helped Anzu up and said,  
  
"I'm gonna go keep our spot warm, O.K, darling?" Anzu nodded, then turned to Yami.  
  
"You know, Yami. It's not too late to have a relationship with me. I can always dump Honda. Think of the passion we can have." Anzu said in what she thought was a seductive voice and batted her eyelashes.  
  
Yami was appaled.  
  
"Get.The.Hell.Away.From.Me.Fucking.Bitch." Yami said slowly and clearly, teeth clenched in disgust and anger towards the ugly slut in front of him.(AN: And he couldn't be more true!)  
  
"Oh come on now, Yami. I know you don't mean that." Anzu said.  
  
"I ALREADY HAVE A LOVER! THERE IS NO WAY I WOULD EVER, IN MY ENTIRE TIME OF EXISTANCE, WANT TO BE WITH YOU! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR FUCKING HEAD, YOU FUCKING SLUT!" Yami shouted.  
  
"Aww. I know your just saying that because you are too shy to say that you love me. Besides. Even if you DO have a lover, you can just dump her." Anzu said, still using what she thought was a seductive voice.  
  
Beside Yami, Yugi was trembling with rage.  
  
"You know, if you come be with me, we can have a lot of fun together."  
  
Yugi snapped.  
  
"GODDAMIT BITCH! YOU LEAVE *MY* YAMI ALONE! HE DOESN'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU! HE WANTS TO FUCKING KILL YOU! HE WANTED TO KILL YOU THAT DAY WHEN YOU BROKE UP WITH ME! I STOPPED HIM FROM DOING IT! YOU HAVE ME TO THANK THAT YOU ARE STILL ALIVE! I SHOULD HAVE JUST LET HIM RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" Yugi screamed at Anzu.  
  
"So *you're* Yami's lover? That's quite funny, Yugi. I think you're just making this up, so that i'll think that Yami really isn't available. Nice try." (AN:Well, she's a dumb one, ain't she?)  
  
This time Yami snapped. He walked over and slapped Anzu across the face as hard as he could. Then he kicked her in the stomach. While she was lying on the ground, he spit on her.  
  
"If I truley weren't Yugi's lover would I do this?" Yami turned Anzu over so that she could see him, walked over to Yugi, tilted Yugi's chin up and gave him the fiercest, most heated kiss anyone in that little group had ever seen.  
  
Anzu was shocked and her mouth was gaping open. Bakura just snickered at the look on Anzu's face. Joey,Kat and Ryou were admiring the heated kiss Yami was giving Yugi.  
  
After a few minutes, the two broke apart, gasping for breath.  
  
"Is that proof enough for you, bitch? I'll have you know that I made love to Yugi last night, and I swear to any god that is out there that it was the best sex I have ever had in my entire life!" Yami said. Yugi blushed bright red.  
  
Anzu got up and ran away from them, crying into the night.  
  
"Don't trip!" Yami yelled as he shot a bit of his shadow magic at a tree. The tree lifted it's branches and tripped Anzu. Anzu landed in a pile of mud while everyone laughed at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone was lying in the grass later on that night. The sky was pitch black and there were thousands of stars in the sky. Just then...  
  
"Oh!" Ryou exclaimed.   
  
Everyone turned to look at him. Ryou was pointing at the sky. They looked up to see that there were streaks of light everywhere in the sky. The meteor shower had begun.  
  
The six teenagers gazed at the sky for a few minutes. Yugi saw one and shut his eyes. Yami noticed and asked through mind link,  
  
//What's wrong, koi?//  
  
/Nothing. It's just that I was told that if you see a shooting star, your supposed to make a wish./  
  
//And what did you wish for?//  
  
Yugi propped himself up so that he was facing Yami and said,  
  
"I wished that you would kiss me like you did earlier."  
  
"You wish is my command, my little one." Yami said before crawling over, lowering Yugi onto his back and crawling on top of him and pulling him into another fierce and heated kiss.  
  
The others just looked at them, happy that their two friends finally found true love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night, everyone said their goodbyes and headed home. Yugi and Yami got back to the Game Shop and headed upstairs to Yugi's room. Grandpa Motou was still not home. Yugi yawned tiredly. Yami chuckled.  
  
"You *do* have school tomorrow, koi. You should get some sleep."  
  
"mm-hmm" Yugi mumbled sleepily.  
  
Yami pulled back the covers to his bed and put his small love under them and covered him up.  
  
"G'night Yami. Today was perfect."  
  
"Goodnight, Yugi. *You're* perfect." Yami kissed Yugi's lips gently and softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, at Anzu's house...  
  
"I can't believe that little twerp would do that to me! He knew that I liked Yami! He WILL pay..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DDP: Well, THAT was the longest chapter i've ever written. Just see it as a little make up kinda thing for such a long wait. I apologize again for that. Also, the next chapter is half-way done. It should be out tomorrow or the day after.  
  
Midnight:.......  
  
DDP: What?  
  
Midnight: You left it at another cliffie...  
  
DDP: I did? *reads chapter* ohhh so I did...Well, you readers don't have to worry. Whatever Anzu does to Yugi, you know it'll come back to her...In ways even my yami can't imagine...*begins to plot against Anzu* MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Midnight: -.-'  
  
Yugi:Read and Review please! Non Flamers get a hug from me! 


End file.
